Jaded View: Chapter eight
Chapter eight “Time to sleep, if you want to stay strong.” Snowflight mewed to her kits, her fluffy tail on top of them. “Now, here is a magic trick. Sleep.” She quickly moved her tail off them. Lilykit was fast asleep, while Picklekit looked like she had passed out, lying on her back. *************************************** “Wake up Picklekit.” Snowflight softly mewed, placing a paw on her stomach. Picklekit woke up, staring at her mother, “I had the weirdest dream, there was this bird, and it laid an egg, and a kit hatched out of it.” “Odd, but not as odd as you, you snored all night.” The white she chuckled, “you were as loud as a dog.” Picklekit giggled, “now, I bet you’re hungry, so I will get you something to eat.” The white she got up, “you can come to, just be quiet when you enter and leave, Lilykit is sleeping.” Silently the two left the den, padding into the morning sun. “I hope the sun stays like this; we’ll need it in Winter.” The she meowed, flicking her tail. “What do you mean?” “Well, it gets really cold in Winter, since we have trees blocking the sun, some cats almost turn into snowcats.” Picklekit shivered at the thought of freezing. “Over there is the prey hole, we put prey in there, and take it out when we’re hungry. You can take whatever you like.” The white she pointed to a small hole, a small black tom was over it, dropping a mouse in. “Darkkit, looks like you finally did something.” Shadowtail meowed, “but that isn’t going to ‘save’ the clan.” “Look, I’m trying my best.” The tom meowed back, a tear welling in his eye, “I’m doing the best I can, okay?” He ran off. The black tom picked up a squirrel, then padded away. Picklekit ran over and picked up Darkkit’s mouse, then waited for Snowflight. The she picked up a crow and a squirrel, then flicked her tail as she turned away. The two cats entered the den, the smell of prey waking up Lilykit. “Is it breakfast already?” She mewed sleepily; her eyes still half closed. “It is dear, now I got you a squirrel, you need to eat more than just mice.” Snowflight delicately placed the squirrel. The three she-cats ate the prey, Picklekit gulping it down quickly. “You eat fast.” Lilykit stared at her, “how do you do it?” “You just, eat really fast.” “I try and I’m not fast enough.” Lilykit finished off her squirrel. “Well you won’t be eating fast on my watch, it’s a bad habit. You’ll get tummy aches easily.” Snowflight flicked her tail, licking her lips. “well Picklekit hasn’t got a belly ache.” “Not yet, you have to wait until it starts.” Snowflight stood up. “I need to speak with Darklight and Moonlight about something, so you two can stay in camp.” The white she left the den, padding over to the pile of rocks. “Well, what are we going to do?” Lilykit mewed, flicking her tail, “we can play.” Picklekit looked outside the den, “but I don’t want to.” Lilykit rolled over onto her back, “I just want to stay here.” “But what about me? I want to go do stuff.” “Do it with the younger kits, Windykit might want to play.” Picklekit nodded and ran off. ''There it is! ''She skidded to a halt in front of a bramble den. A fluffy she poked her head out, “what would you like dear?” She smiled, “I heard that there was a kit called Windykit, can I play with him?” “Of course, he’s been lonely for a bit, so he deserves something to do for once.” The brown and white she turned her head back into the den, “Windykit!” She called, as brown tabby poked his head out “who is she?” “Don’t be so rude, she wants to play with you. You should be happy someone wanted to.” The she placed her tail on his shoulder, “now sweetie, don’t play roughly.” She padded back into the den, “so, what did you want to do?” Picklekit sat down, “you know, play, tag, run around, play fight…” “Uh, whatever you want.” Picklekit smiled, “I want to play fight you!” He leapt at her, claws sheathed, she rolled over, dirt flying around them, she kicked him off, rolling onto her paws. In the distance, Moldkit and Junglekit were watching, ''I can do this! ''She leapt at the brown tom, pushing him down, then she slashed him with a sheathed claw. “ah, I’m dying!” Windykit jokingly muttered, “now I am living!” He kicked her off. She ran at him, jumping onto his back, then quickly slid under him. He landed on top of her, then rolled off. “I wanna go too!” Junglekit and Moldkit ran over. “But this is for big kits, right?” “I didn’t think you looked like a big kit.” She giggled, “fine, you two can play too, just, don’t annoy me.” Windykit looked away from the other two. ''What’s wrong with him? ''“I wanna fight Picklekit!” Junglekit mewed, leaping at her, “fine then, I’ll fight Moldkit.” Picklekit shook him off, then jumped onto him, fake slashing his belly, “my turn!” He kicked her face, then disappeared from under her, “hiya!” He leapt onto her back, softly biting her, “ah! I’m gonna die.” She fell over, pretending to be dead, “wait, Picklekit!” Junglekit mewed, “bleh, I’m dead. I’m dead.” She meowed, “I’m joking.” She got up, giggling. In the distance, Moldkit was running away from Windykit, back to his den. ''Wonder what he’s doing. ''Moldkit came back over, followed by his mother, Silkwhisker. “You should run, mum is gonna kill you.” Junglekit whispered, cowering behind Picklekit. “Well, well, well, looks like the little house cat can’t keep ruining things.” Silkwhisker spat, her tail whipping. Moldkit smirked, looking up at his mum, “Junglekit, what did this ratchet cat do to you?” The she pushed past Picklekit. “She didn’t do anything! We were just play fighting!” He mewed. “More like she caused all this fighting by existing, since there shouldn’t be fighting in camp!” She whipped around to Picklekit. “Now, what are you going to get as punishment for making such a fight.” She flicked her tail. Snowflight padded over, “can you be quiet Silkwhisker, you sound like a screeching cat that got run over.” The white she meowed, glaring at the tabby, “your kit-” “My kit did nothing, didn’t you hear your son? He said that they were only play fighting.” The she picked up Picklekit by the scruff. “You just don’t want to admit that your ''daughter ''isn’t innocent.” Silkwhisker spat, her back-fur bristling. Snowflight padded back to her den, leaving Silkwhisker to call after them, “you know you’re wrong!” Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter nine Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter seven Category:Jaded View